Back to School
by Hakai
Summary: AU: After being homeschooled for years, the Elric brothers are going to public school. What horrors await them there? l0l. please rr
1. Don't Be Late

Back to School

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I [Hakai] don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: an AU fic I've had in mind for awhile. Don't worry, 'Don't Forget' isn't dead. XD I just have a bad habit of working on too many projects at once. . So this takes place in basically the same world, just that instead of connected to the military, they're all connected to the school. XD. Lame, isn't it

Warnings: AU, lame titles… .

Pairings: Winry/Al, Hawkeye/Havoc, possible Roy/Ed [my 3 favs XD]

School Rule 1 - Don't Be Late

* * *

"Nii-san…" Someone called attempting to awaken Edward Elric. Needless to say, they were failing miserably. "Nii-san!" Ed twitched a little and pulled the covers over his head.

"Let me try, Al." Winry offered politely pushing Al to the side. The taller blonde obliged. Winry took in a deep breath of air before, "EDWARD ELRIC! WAKE UP NOW!!" Ed immediately sat straight up at the sound of her booming voice. "Crude, but effective." Winry said to Al, quite proud of her handiwork.

"Dammit, Win," Ed huffed cleaning imaginary earwax out of his right ear. "Just because you're excited that we're going to your school doesn't give you the right to yell at me!"

"I'm excited too, Nii-san!" Al exclaimed while their friend pretended to pout. "We've never been to a public school before!"

"Look at him." Winry giggled. "Getting excited about going to school. Just like a little boy." Edward snickered.

"But Nii-san is littler then me." Al pointed out smirking slightly at his older brother. Ed stopped his snickering to feel insulted. Winry laughed. Al had struck a nerve. A rather big, sensitive one at that.

"What's all the commotion?" Trisha Elric asked peeking her head in through the doorway.

"Sorry Kaa-san." Ed apologized as he and the others attempted to hide their laughter. "Winry was being rude and waking people up with her annoyingly high-pitched, loud voice."

"Hey!" Winry shouted at Ed before composing herself. "Sorry, Auntie. But you know how Edward is. He sleeps like a log."

"Of course." Trisha said beaming. "Now hurry up and go to school. Your lunches are on the table and I'll see you this afternoon." She said kissing the boys and Winry on the forehead before leaving for work.

"Oh no!" Al exclaimed glancing at the wall clock. "I don't want to be late for my first day of school!!"

* * *

Ten minutes later would find the Elric brothers and their childhood friend racing down the streets of East City in an attempt to make it to their first day of school on time.

"Nii-san!" Al yelled to his brother. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Ed gasped feeling offended. "If you had woken me up earlier--"

"We tried!" Winry cut in, struggling to keep up with their running pace. "It's worse then talking to a brick wall. The wall would have started talking back before you even opened your eyes."

Edward would have made a witty comeback, really, it was just that at the precise moment he was to open his mouth he bagged something that could've been brick wall. It was definitely as solid as one. Only, it was a bit too smooth to be a brick wall. Actually, it felt more like a person.

"Watch where you're going!" The braided teen yelled at his poor victim.

"I could say the same to you." The black haired man said getting up. He offered his hand to help Ed, but Ed ignored it. "Where were you going in such a hurry anyway? The elementary is in the opposite direction." The man said checking his watch. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." And with that said, he was gone.

Edward blinked at the spot the man had been. "Who was that?" Winry asked to no one in particular. "He was pretty good looking." Al chuckled a little at that as he glanced over to wear his brother had landed.

Finally realizing what the man had said to him, Ed's eyebrows began to narrow. "WHO'S SO SMALL HE SHOULD BE IN GRADE SCHOOL!?!"

* * *

"Late on your first day, Elric brothers. Not a very good first impression, eh?"

"Sorry Principal Bradley." Winry apologized. Ed and Al nodded in agreement.

"Well, it is your first day, so I will excuse you. You too, Miss Rockbell." Bradley said reading the girl's expression. "Head on to your first class and don't be late next time." He said as he ushered them outside of his office.

Once they were a good distance away Winry heaved a sigh of relief. "Man…" Ed moaned kicking the air. "That guy…"

"It could've been worse." Winry pointed out. "We were lucky. I've heard terrible things about Mr. Bradley. Well, my class is here. Good luck to you two." Winry waved leaving the brothers alone in the hallway.

"I can't believe we were late…" Alphonse groaned unhappily.

Ed snickered a little. "Don't worry so much about it, Al." He assured slapping his back lightly. "Let's just hope our first period teacher isn't mad."

* * *

"I am so mad at you two!" Their history teacher yelled.

"We're sorry, Mr… uh…" Ed trailed off. Had the man told them his name yet?

"Hughes." The man informed them.

"Mr. Hughes." Ed finished.

"And I was just kidding. Want to see a picture of my daughter? She's so cute. She just made 3 ½ !" Hughes beamed as the rest of his class heaved a sigh. This was obviously not the first time Mr. Hughes had offered to show pictures of his family.

"Uh… we'll pass." Ed and Al said in unison trying to avoid the terrible "pictures of my daughter" attack of doom!

"Just take a seat in the back for now, alright?" He beamed at them. Ed and Al nodded cautiously as they made their way to their seats. This Hughes was a man to be feared.

* * *

"What class is next?" Al asked glancing over his brother's shoulder at their schedule.

"Uh… Math." Ed said. "I wanted to take chemistry, Al."

"Me too, Nii-san. But it can't be helped. We _did_ enroll pretty late." Al replied with a shrug. Winry had taken chemistry before. She had hated it. But when she hadn't been looking Ed had taken her chemistry book and showed it to Al. The whole concept had interested both of them. Unfortunately the class wasn't available. But that didn't mean they couldn't go to the library and research it. "Nii-san. Can we see the school library later?" Al asked as they walked into their math class.

"Sure, Al--" Ed started.

"What's wrong, Nii-san?" Al asked looking concerned.

"Uh… erm…" The braided teen tried as he pointed at the man behind the teacher's desk. Al turned his head in the same direction as said man stood up and made his way to the brothers. "It's you!!"

Tsuzuku (To Be Continued)

* * *

A/N: What didja think? I don't recall if I've ever wrote an AU before. I've got lots of ideas in mind for this plot. It's not too late to give your suggestions and input! So comment, comment, comment!! XD


	2. Math Teachers Are Evil

Back to School

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I [Hakai] don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: It's an AU. Basically the same world. Except instead of related to the military our "main characters" are all related to Eastern City High. XD and Alchemy isn't a well-known thing. Kind of like in present day.

Warnings: AU, lame titles… etc. .

Pairings: Winry/Al, Hawkeye/Havoc, possible Roy/Ed [my 3 favs XD]

School Rule 2 - Math Teachers Are Evil

* * *

"It's you!" Edward yelled at the raven haired man. "You're the one I bumped into this morning."

The man looked confused for but a moment before giving the blonde a nod. "Ah. So you're that child. Are you still lost? I thought I told you where the grade school was."

Al sighed. He knew what was coming. "WHO'S SO SMALL HE CAN'T BE REMEMBERED AND SHOULD BE IN CLASS WITH THE FIRST GRADERS?!?" Ed raged flailing his arms as expected.

"Quite the temper, hm?" He commented to Alphonse.

Al nodded solemnly. It wasn't his fault that he had such a flamboyant older brother. "I apologize for my brother, Mr…"

"Mustang. Roy Mustang." Roy said with a nod of his head as a bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. "You must be the two new students. Am I right?" Al nodded as Mustang directed his attention to the rest of the class. "Listen up, class. We have two new students joining us today. Please make them feel welcomed here at Eastern City High."

"I'm Alphonse Elric." The younger Elric greeted with a bow. "Nice to meet all of you."

"And I'm the _older_ brother, Edward Elric." Ed said through gritted teeth.

"_You're_ the older brother?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am!" Ed yelled on the verge of another fit. Thankfully, Alphonse held him back.

"Gomen, Sensei. He doesn't like… well, I think you've figured it out." Al apologized to their new math teacher while dragging his brother to the back of the class.

"I hate this." Ed stated once the brothers had taken their seats and Mustang had started the lesson. "First we're denied the chemistry class, and then we're stuck taking boring math with a stupid, bastard teacher who can't even tell I'm in high school."

"Well," Al sighed. "He's not the first one to make that mistake. I doubt all these people could be wrong, Nii-san." The short haired youth teased.

"You're no help." Ed glared flicking a bit of eraser at his brother. Al chuckled. School was looking to be quite interesting indeed.

* * *

"Library! Library!" Al sang, practically skipping towards the school library.

Ed laughed. "Winry's right. You're much too excited about this whole school thing."

"I can't help it!" Al said, still grinning from ear to ear. "Besides, Nii-san, aren't you excited about seeing their library?" Ed laughed as he ruffled his younger brother's hair. But Al was right, they were _both_ excited about seeing what books the school had to offer.

"Well, if it isn't the new kids. The Elric brothers." A voice greeted.

Ed and Al looked up to meet the face of the teen who had spoken. The boy was a tall blonde who Al recognized from their history class. "Who are you?" Ed asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"Russell Trigham." He said with a grin. "Get to know it. I'm quite popular."

"Hn." Ed grunted. "Who cares if you're popular or not. C'mon Alphonse." The braided teen gestured for his younger brother to follow.

"Alphonse… What kind of name is that?" The older teen laughed, causing both the brother to turn. "That's a dumb name. At least he's taller then his shrimp of a brother. So I guess that compensates for his freak of a name." Russell commented smirking.

"What did you say?" Ed asked shaking slightly.

"You heard me." Russell shot back. Al stepped back. The fact that Ed hadn't immediately reacted to the insult to his height meant that this was on another level of insult entirely. Russell had done something worse then calling him short.

"How dare you!" Ed growled violently grabbing the collar of the other boy's shirt. "How dare you insult my little brother!" All arrogance in Russell's expression was gone. Whatever he had been expecting of the Elrics, it hadn't been this.

"N-Nii-san…" Al called timidly as Ed drew his fist back.

"STOP!!" A louder, firm voice ordered bringing all the boys to a standstill. Al looked up with relief. His brother hadn't harmed the Trigham boy.

"M-Mustang-sensei…" Russell stuttered out. "This… the new boy were…"

Roy cut him off. "I know _exactly_ what happened here, Mr. Trigham. And if you do not wish to be sent directly to Principal Bradley, I suggest you leave, immediately." That was all it took from him and Russell Trigham was gone without a word.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked turning to Edward. Ed could do nothing but nod as Roy patted him on the back, gave a nod to Al, and left.

"He's something, isn't he." Al commented once their math teacher was gone.

Ed shook his head to wake up from his daze. "Maybe…" He grunted.

* * *

"Do you boys need help?" Scieszka asked as the Elric brothers entered the library.

"Actually," Al began almost eagerly. "you wouldn't happen to have anything on chemistry in this library, would you?"

"We do. Aisle twenty-three had quite a bit on the subject." Scieszka replied pointing the boys in the right direction. "If you're looking for something more specific, don't hesitate to ask."

"We won't. Thank you." The brothers called in unison as they all but ran to the said aisle.

"That was great!" Ed exclaimed stretching the kinks out of his arms. After school they had gone back to the library. The only reason they weren't still there, was because Scieszka had insisted that she had to close up.

"See!" Al said pointedly. "I _knew_ you'd like it too!"

The older Elric nodded. "Yea, and I even found something even more interesting then chemistry."

"Really?" The grey-eyed teen asked enthusiastically. "What?"

"Alchemy!"

"Alchemy?" Alphonse asked.

"Yep. It's kind of like chemistry. The book said it was like an old form of chemistry. Alchemists main goals were to make gold from cheap metal. But they also changed things into other things with similar properties. The book also mentioned something about a Philosopher's Stone that they tried to create. And an elixir of life, and, and…" Ed paused to catch his breath. "Well… it was really interesting, Al."

"I'll bet." His younger brother laughed. "But if it can make you this excited, I'll be sure to look into it tomorrow."

"Alphonse Elric!" Winry yelled, nearly causing both brothers to jump out of their shoes.

"W-Winry." Al greeted.

"You promised we'd go on a date today." She huffed crossing her arms.

"W-was that today?" Al stuttered out from behind the safety of his brother.

"YES!" She yelled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his amusement. Though currently an angry Winry was funny, if it were to be directed at him, it would be painful. "Winry, Al and I have to pick up groceries for Kaa-san first. He'll be with you right after that."

"Promise?" Winry asked.

Ed nudged his petrified younger brother in the ribs. "Ow! Right. Right. I promise." Al promised rubbing his side.

"Okay then," Winry responded. "I'll see you tonight, Aru-chan." She gave the taller Elric a kiss before leaving.

"She confuses me sometimes." Al admitted. "But I love her."

* * *

"Let's see," Al said taking out the grocery list from his back pocket. "Cheese, bread, carrots, milk… Nii-san! We forgot the milk!" The grey-eyed boy shouted in panic.

"Oh, did we?" Edward asked innocently as he shifted the weight of the bag in his arm.

"You knew?!" Al gasped. "I know you hate milk, Nii-san. But _I_ wanted it too, you know!"

"Calm down, Al." Ed sighed. "We're pick it up tomor-"

"What's the matter, Nii-" Edward slapped his hand over his younger brother's mouth. Al paused to turn his attention to wear his brother was staring.

A beautiful woman with long blond hair was coming out of the restaurant in front of them. She was dressed as if she had been on a date, but her expression said otherwise. Narrowing her eyes she turned around to a man who had just came out of the same restaurant. "My answer remains the same, Havoc." She said sharply.

The one called Havoc hung his head lower and almost pleaded with the woman. "C'mon… dear? Another chance. Please?"

"I told you. If you can't go through the whole date without lighting up your cigarette, I don't want to go anywhere with you." The amber-eyed woman stated coolly. The man slumped to the ground, blue eyes downcast. And with that, the blond woman left.

"Geez…" Ed groaned from their place in the alleyway. "I hope you never get jilted by Winry like that."

"Yea…" Al gulped. "Nii-san…?"

"I'll head home, Al." Edward said taking the groceries from his brother's arms. "Good luck on your date, little brother." Ed winked before returning home.

"I think I'll buy Winry flowers…" Al said to himself. He shuddered, remembering another blond woman he'd seen more recently. Woman could be scary.

Tsuzuku (To Be Continued)

* * *

A/N: really stupid ending to this chapter. I don't like it, but…. XD Anyway, please tell me what you think


	3. Don't Fight

Back to School

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I Hakai don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: It's an AU. Basically the same world. Except instead of related to the military our "main characters" are all related to Eastern City High. XD and Alchemy isn't a well-known thing. Kind of like in present day. Thanks for the reviews. Btw, I forgot to mention that Ed and Al are in the same grade because their mom home schooled them at the same rate.

Warnings: AU, lame titles… etc. . 

Pairings: Winry/Al, Hawkeye/Havoc, possible Roy/Ed my 3 favs XD

School Rule 3 - Don't fight

---------------------------------------------------------

The Elric brothers found that they liked lunchtime. Not because of the food, they found it better to eat lunch during first recess or when they went home, but because it was when the library was the quietest. With all the other students in the cafeteria eating, the library was left mostly vacant. And true to his word, Alphonse decided to check out this 'alchemy' that had interested his brother so much. Al immediately took a liking to it as well. So what if it was supposed to be primitive and scientifically incorrect, it captivated him all the same.

So now every lunch period, Edward and Alphonse Elric could be found reading up on Alchemy in the school library. Unfortunately for the siblings, the school bell couldn't be heard from the library. Since most students did not volunteer to spend their lunch in the library, a bell had not been installed. Neither sibling owned a watch and it was just so much effort to tear their eyes away from their books to glance at the wall clock. And least for Edward anyway. As always, Al had been forced to take it upon himself to be the responsible one, since his older brother wasn't going to any time soon.

Unluckily for them today Al had stumbled upon a particularly interesting passage on the runes involved in the array for transmuting metal components and thus hadn't checked the clock on time. With wide, panicked eyes he quickly nudged his brother and made a dash for the exit.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ed yelled as the two sprinted to the gym.

"Why didn't _you_ tell _me_ for once?!" Al shot back. Why did he always have to be the dependable one? The _older_ brother should be looking out for the younger, right?

Edward shook his head. "Either way, we're late, for sure."

"That seems to be happening a lot, doesn't it." Al commented, causing the both of them to grin at each other. At least they were in this together.

---

"The Elric Brothers. Late again." Russell said as Ed and Al came huffing and puffing into the gymnasium.

"Not you again." Edward groaned slapping his forehead.

"Afraid so." Russell smirked back.

"Quiet down over there!" Boomed a low voice. Ed and Al turned to see their gym teacher.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Armstrong." Al bowed respectfully. "There isn't a bell in the library and we lost track of time."

The burly blonde nodded in understanding. "Of course. However, might I suggest investing in a watch? Perhaps one for each?" Al hung his head as Ed grunted something unrecognizable. Armstrong then turned his attention over to the rest of the class. "To the locker rooms everyone! I will teach all of you a special basketball technique passed down through generations and generations of Armstrong's!"

---

"It's a shame." Russell commented to another boy in the locker room. "Poor little Edward is definitely too short to play basketball." Ed's ears perked up. "I'd hate to end up with _him_ on my team."

Ed took a deep breath as he tied his hair into a ponytail. He wouldn't get mad. "Just ignore him." He muttered to himself as he reached for his gym shorts.

"What?" The other blonde snickered. "Is the ultra, hyper, super, small, chibi too low to the ground to hear me?"

Edward bit his lip. Wasn't school supposed to be a new beginning for them? Their mother had had to pull Ed out of elementary school because of all the fights he'd gotten into. Of course the younger Elric had refused to go to school without his big brother. Trisha had decided to home school the boys. And now, here he was, given a second chance to make friends and learn things their mother could never teach him. He was even in the same grade as Al, since their mother had home schooled them at the same pace. He didn't want to blow his chances.

"Nii-san?" Al called cautiously.

"You know what?" The Trigham boy said turning to his friend. "I hear those Elric brothers have a bunk-bed. But no one sleeps on the top."

"Eww…" His friend groaned. "Elricest!"

"Hahaha! Good one-" _BAM!!_ And Russell's pretty little face had a pretty little bruise. The source of it? Who else.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse cried.

Blinded by rage Ed charged at the disoriented Trigham. Edward grabbed his opponent's shirt and pulled the teen down to eye-level. "I've had it with you!" The braided-teen yelled shaking him. "I don't know what your problem is, but leave me and my brother out of it!" Al opened his mouth to try and stop his brother, but no sound came out. Why did his brother always have to be so violent?

Finally recovering, Russell roughly grabbed the shorter blonde's shoulder and threw him to the ground. "You don't understand anything!" He choked out as he struck Ed's face. "You don't know how I feel!!"

"How cliché!" Ed shouted gaining the upper hand as he rolled over the taller blonde.

---

"Mr. Armstrong!" A student yelled running hurriedly out of the boy's locker room. Russell and the new boy are fighting!!"

"What? Fighting?" Armstrong repeated in shock as he made a dash for the boy's locker room. Russell Trigham and Edward Elric, cease this nonsense immediately!" Armstrong bellowed going into serious mode.

Both blondes immediately stopped. Russell, with one hand gripping Ed's ponytail, and Edward with his teeth sunk into that same arm. All the other boys stopped what they were doing as well. This was the first time the pink sparkles had failed to appear from Alex Louis Armstrong.

Armstrong sighed. He hated being strict. Really. But something had to be done. "You two, to the office."

"But, sir." Russell spluttered before receiving a well aimed glare from his recent nemesis.

"No 'buts', Russell. The two of you will have to speak with…" Here Armstrong swallowed nervously. "the counselor…"

Russell, and all the others for that mattered gasped with wide eyes. Ed simply raised an eyebrow? Would could be so horrific about a counselor? It was mild. At least they wouldn't have to see principal Bradly, right? The counselor would just talk and lecture them in till he or she felt they had made their point. After which they would proceed to have the boys shake hands and declare eternal friendship. Isn't that how it worked?

By the time Edward had realized his feet were moving he was standing within 2 meters of the counselor's office with a nervous Trigham close behind.

"What's your problem?!" Edward demanded turning around sharply. If there was something about this 'counselor thing' he didn't know, well… he would damn well find out before he got himself into further trouble.

"T-the… coun…" Russell stuttered out incoherently right before Ed saw his face go ten times paler then it's already pearly peach.

"Oh good. Armstrong just called. You two are right one time." A voice said from behind.

Ed whipped his head around to see familiar blond hair framing amber eyes. Then he too could feel the blood draining from his face. "You're…" The woman smiled almost angelically as she waited for Edward to continue. But Ed wasn't fooled. He'd seen this woman before "You're that lady who jilted her boyfriend in front the restaurant last week!!"

Tsuzuku (To Be Continued)

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hm… I'm starting to not like this fic at all… anyway, if you guys have time, I kinda started a hagaren doujinshi fan-manga check my deviantart account to see it! l0l


	4. The All Knowing Counselor

﻿ 

Back to School

By: Hakai

Disclaimer: I Hakai don't own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related. They belong to their respectful owners. Beware bad writing skills.

A/N: Sankyuu for all the reviews! And I'm sorry for the long wait. if you even remembered about this poor forgotten fic ;

Warnings: AU, lame titles… etc. .

Pairings: Winry/Al, Hawkeye/Havoc, possible Roy/Ed my 3 favs XD

School Rule 4 - The All Knowing Counselor

---------------------------------------------------------

"You're that lady who jilted her boyfriend in front the restaurant last week!" Edward yelled pointing an accusatory finger at the amber-eyed counselor.

The blond woman narrowed her eyes. "And what do you mean by that, Elric-kun?"

"He didn't mean it!" Russell shouted before Edward could even open his mouth. "Please Ms. Hawkeye. He's a little… slow in the head and--"

"Slow in the head!" Edward yelled back. "Who're you calling slow in the--!"

But before Ed could say anything more Russell had clapped his hand over the shorter blonde's mouth. "Shut up!" He whispered harshly. "I'm saving your ass! Be grateful."

Hawkeye looked confused for but a moment before smiling brightly at both boys. It would have been a lovely smile, really, if only Edward hadn't had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that this woman was plotting something. "Well, in any case, Mr. Edward Elric, Mr. Russell Trigham…" She said turning to each boy as she addressed them. "If you'll come into my office, I'm _sure_ we can settle this… dispute, hm?"

And Edward could do nothing but follow the woman. Russell might have released his grip on him, but that feeling in the pit of his stomach had just taken a turn for the worse.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Mr. Elric. How are you?" Roy Mustang asked greeting the short-haired boy.

"Oh? Mr. Mustang." Al greeted with a slight boy of his head. "I'm fine. I learn so much more in public school then I would at home. Especially with Nii-san always lazing about."

Roy chuckled. True enough, he'd caught the older Elric brother sleeping in his class on more then one occasion. "Speaking of which, where _is_ your brother, Alphonse?"

"Oh." Al started. "He and Russell got in a bit of an argument and Mr. Armstrong sent them to the counselor."

"The counselor!" The math teacher gasped. "Not Riza Hawkeye, I hope."

"I think it was her." Al said taking note of the older man's almost paralyzed expression. "Why?"

"B-because…" Roy started trying to regain her composure. "Well, we dated for a little while before she started working here… and let's just say, she isn't the most _agreeable_ person. Her disciplinary techniques, topnotch. But agreeable?" Here Roy chuckled, more then likely reminiscing. "In any case, she's dating my friend now, or… was. Havoc isn't what I'd call the perfect boyfriend, I can tell you that. So, she's been a little, well, _sterner_ then usual with the students."

"Is my brother going to be alright?" Alphonse asked a worriedly.

"Oh, he'll be fine." The black-haired man laughed. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he and Russell became the best of friends after this particular counseling session."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Alphonse!" Winry called running up to the younger blonde.

"Hi, Winry." Al greeted.

"I'll walk you home." Winry offered before noticing the rather unusual silence. "Where's Ed?" She asked looking around for said boy.

"Oh, yes. He had detention with Mr. Armstrong." Al replied. "He said he'd meet me at home."

"Detention with Armstrong? _And_ counseling with Hawkeye!" Winry said. "As much as I'd like to say he deserved it, that's pretty harsh. And that Russell. I hadn't pegged him as the type to pick on others. And to think I wasted a crush on him."

"You had a crush on him?" Al asked, ears perking up.

"Yeah." The blond girl replied sticking out her tongue in disgust. "He's cute. But not much going in the personality department. Not since a few months ago anyway."

"A few months ago? What happened?"

Winry shrugged. "I don't know, really. He actually used to flirt with me before and then… I don't know…" She said catching a glimpse of Al's downcast expression. "Don't worry. You're _much_ cuter then him. _And_ you have a good personality!" She reassured him as she pinched his cheeks.

Al let out a small chuckle before putting his serious face back on. "It's just… I wonder what happened? I feel sorry for him…" He trailed off. And Winry frowned. Maybe there _was_ a reason. What of something really bad had happened to him? Then all the things she'd said about him would've been… "Besides, Winry…" Al said breaking her thoughts. "I know I'm _way_ more good looking then him!" He said with a almost uncharacteristic smirk.

"Al!" Winry cried as said blonde began to retreat from her wrath. "You're getting as bad as Ed!" She yelled after him.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Shit!" Ed cursed shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Not only did I have counseling with Hawkeye, detention with Armstrong, and lectures from both Hughes and Mustang! But I also have to go back to counseling with Russell and Hawkeye for the rest of the week!" The teen yelled to the sky. And a dark sky it was. Having had had such a stressful afternoon, Ed had opted to head to the library and cool his head in a few good alchemy books. But without Al around to watch the hands of the clock tick by, he had still been there at closing. And even then, the librarian had had quite an ordeal trying to get him to leave.

All in all, it was late. But there was still a hint of sunlight gracing the sky, meaning that he still had a little while before his mother and younger brother would begin to worry. All he had to do was speed up his walking, take a few shortcuts, and he would be home in no time. It was as easy as that!

Edward was more then comfortable lurking through the crooks and crannies of Eastern City. After all, he _had_ grown up here. Even when their father had left them, the boys and their mother had remained in Eastern City. That is, until Trisha's health had taken a turn for the worse. The doctor had suggested the country air would do her good. And the country air is just what they had gotten. So, an eleven-year-old Ed, and a ten-year-old Al, along with their mother, had moved to Rizenbul. A peaceful countryside where Trisha had grown up.

Now, with her health nearly up to par, the family had moved back to the city. They had even been able to live in the same place. And really, the city hadn't changed that much. There was still the dog two doors down that did the most amusing bark if you walked right next his wall, the fence down the alleyway that had a loose board, ideal for going through, and still the same man who delivered the horrid milk to their house. But what Edward hadn't noticed about the city when he was little, was a particular gang. Small at the time, maybe two, three members tops their numbers had definetly increased. Though still not the largest gang in all of Amestris, the damage they could do more then made up for it.

"Hey kid!" A voice called.

Unwillingly, Ed turned around to meet a tall man withy spiky black hair and shades. "Who the hell are you!" He demanded, determined to stand his ground.

"They call me Greed." He said smirking. "Like the sin, I'm very greedy. And you, kid, have landed on my territory."

"Wha'd'ya find, eh Greed?" And Ed could see another person appearing from behind 'Greed'. this one had long black hair and a headband. "Eh? He's tiny! You picking on elementary kids now?"

That was the last straw. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE SHOULD BE IN ELEMENTARY! WHO'S THE ULTRA HYPER SUPER SMALL SPECK!"

The long haired being, Ed wasn't sure if it was male or female, began walking towards him. Instinctively, Edward took a step back and prepared himself for the worse. "Ochibi-san. That's quite a temper you've got." He said flicking Ed's forehead. "You'd do well to remember who we are."

"Who are you?" Ed heard himself ask.

"Who are we?" Greed laughed. "Tell him, Envy."

The one called 'Envy' smirked. "We, are the Sins!"

Tsuzuku, To Be Continued

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: haha. The Sins are a gang. Hahaha. Sorry, can't stop laughing. l0l. I think I'm starting to get a plot for this fic. Haha. So it's a short chapter, but at least I think I'll be updating more often. Anyway, there's some ooc-ness. But hey, it's an AU, right? l0l. Greed and Envy seem like good friends. Hilarious. I feel sorry for Ed, but it can't be helped. I like picking on him because he's kinda like me. . anyway, please comment! Sankyuu!


End file.
